Star-Cross'd Lovers
by DarkKitten666
Summary: Love is blessed when the stars align. When a star crosses the line, the fated pair become star-cross'd. Can this simple, beautiful love last the tests of this malicious, line-crossing star?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome back to another story of mine that I've been working on. I'm proud to present this Gowland FanFic (love the guy. He doesn't get enough love!) I opted to cut it up into chapters because... well... I kinda left the story choppy so I felt it was better to cut it up into chunks rather than feel the jarring effects of moving from place to place without a good transition. There will be 5 chapters in total (working on the 5th right now so almost done).**

 **My next point is that the style in this first chapter is different for my usual fics. Sorry if you don't like it but you might be glad to know that in the next chapters, everything will mostly go back to my normal writing style because I cannot continue doing this style. If you liked this style, I'm sorry that I couldn't keep it up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Every now and again, the stars align. When this happens, a beautiful love is formed. A bond between fated lovers grows into something to behold. One such couple in the land of Wonderland received the blessing of the stars. They were happy together as their fated bond grew- blossoming much like a flower.

Unfortunately, there was one mischievous star that looked down upon the love and smiled. He had grown bored of the life of a star and saw an opportunity of entertainment. It wasn't long after the love began to bloom under the blessing of the stars that the bored star crossed the line. The couple became star-cross'd – a sad fate indeed. For alongside the crossing of the star comes chaos and tragedy.

Before tragedy could befall the couple, they sat together- alone- within the room of the gentleman. A slight grin graced his lips as he listened to the marvelous melody. The masterful (or so he believed) musician waved her fingers along the keys of the piano in a way that soothed the man. There was nothing more he wanted than to be there, with her, and listening to her play.

Of course you must realize that this love was not always as it seemed. When the lovers first met, it was not as lovers should. The stars were being lazy. They didn't notice the spark between the fated lovers. And so the lazy stars' folly leads to a tale that is somewhat lackluster, at least at first. That is why this tale begins here- right before the chaos that the crossing star ensues. Right where Alice Liddell plays her music for the man she loves.

Music wasn't her talent. Actually, she was far from having talent in music in the first place. Her skills, however, shined brighter than those of her lover, Mary Gowland, whose music could kill the ears of any passerby. So she played in his stead.

"Your playing can always sooth these weary, old bones," the man said as he stretched along the couch. "It's just the thing I need after an exhausting day of work."

"I'm sure it only sooths you because it is me who is playing," the girl answered. She knew she was far from a master musician, but still she played for him. Any music she played was better than anything he could produce. (Though I must insist you understand that this is not the only reason she plays. She cares for him greatly and takes much pleasure in knowing that something she can do- something so simple as playing the piano- can help the busy park owner in some way.)

"Ah, yes. The music is more soothing when it is played with love in every note," he responded cheerfully. He closed his eyes and silently listened to the piano's sound. Alice paused her movements for a moment before continuing. That wasn't really what she meant. It was true she loved him but that isn't the reason the music is soothing. The music is soothing because it is _music_ rather than just the _noise_ that his hands produced. She continued to play in silence until the end of the song. Her performance was over. She prepared to leave the stool upon which she sat to play but was caught by his strong hands.

"It would be nice if we could play a duet," he stated, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"And just how would you relax if we played a duet? This is your time to relax; it's your break."

"That is why I wish you would come to live here, Alice," he sighed, somewhat regretfully. "If you lived here, we could be together more often."

So cruel the fates should have it, the lazy stars were too late to fix their mistake. By the time the stars noticed the lovers spark, Alice had already accepted to take residency in another territory. Alice housed herself within the enemy's home- The Hatter's Mansion.

"I can't just leave them after they have been so good to me," Alice responded. This was not the only reason she had not left the Mansion, however. She feared that if she ever did leave to live at the Amusement Park, her friends at the Mansion would take it as her choosing sides. She did not want to make her friends her enemies- they were the Mafia after all.

The man sank to his knees in defeat; he couldn't find it in himself to force her to move even though it was what he wanted most in this world. His arms wound around the girl's waist as he rested his head at the small of her back. He spoke with a small, sad voice. "When you are good and ready, my arms will be open and waiting."

This was how many of their private meetings ended, cutting short the time the couple spent together. Alice, who lived at the house of the enemy, must leave. Every time, this part made the man's clock heart ache as he watched his beloved leave. He still would not force anything upon her and instead looked upon these fleeting moments as much like the time the sun rises and sets in Alice's original world (as in this world, the sun rises and sets at random and sometimes the sun doesn't set while it rises many a time). For when Alice arrived to visit, it was like the sun was rising- bringing light upon his cold and lonely day. And when she leaves, the sun once more sets upon his bright and happy day to leave; welcoming the cold and loneliness again- for Alice is his sun.

Little did he know that this farewell- that this setting of his sun- would be the last.


	2. Chapter 2

One could say that Alice had two loves at this point. One was obvious (as the stars had decreed it) and the other was for books. And because she had this love for books, there was really only one place for her to go.

"Back again I see," the man said coolly from over his paperwork. Blood Dupre, the Mafioso- leader of the Hatter Mafia and head of the Hatter Mansion.

"Don't get your hopes up, Blood," the girl responded. Her fingertips ran along the spines of the books upon the shelf. She skimmed every title- every author that she could read. "I'm only returning these books."

"Why is it that you never come to my room to visit me? Why only these books?" he questioned playfully. "Perhaps I am growing jealous of the attention you give to these books. I should just throw them all away. Would you visit me then?"

"If you throw away all your books, I wouldn't visit at all anymore," Alice shot back, not allowing the man to tease her as he pleased.

"If that's the case," his voice said, closer to Alice than she remembered. "Then perhaps I should lock you in here so you can't leave." His voice was so close; Alice could feel his breath along the back of her neck. It was always like this with this man. The incessant teasing and innuendos. Alice could only roll her eyes and ignore him as she placed the next book. Ignore his close proximity to her…

"I've heard that you leave the mansion on nearly every break you have," he continued. "I have eyes and ears everywhere, Alice. I know you go to the park as often as you are able." Alice could only shiver at how cold his words were. Sometimes, what he speaks seems to have different meaning than the way it is heard. He speaks politely but beneath the words it sounds… like an order or even a threat.

"Yes, I like to visit the park every once in a while. Have some fun," she answered, not daring to look at the man who was now inches from her.

"Perhaps you leave for a lover? Ah, but who would be your lover at the Park, hmm? The cat perhaps. He seems to have taken quite a liking to you, correct?" There was a pause before he continued. "No, that wouldn't be it. If the cat were truly your lover, I'm sure I would see him around here more often. The cat is also often a guest here- not really viewed as an enemy. But by the way you keep this love a secret- it must be an enemy of this house. Sneaking around behind our backs I see."

"No, that's not-!" with that, she spun to look at the man. He had her right where he wanted her at this point, pinning her against the shelf. He held her there and looked into her eyes.

"Is your lover, by any chance, _Mary_ , young lady? Have you been having secret rendezvous with the leader of an enemy territory?"

"B-Blood!" Alice squeaked, flustered at just how well Blood could read her. Though she wasn't exactly trying to keep it a secret from them, she wasn't exactly telling them about it either. They were _enemies_ after all.

"I could be a better lover, you know," he whispered to her. "He has little stamina to keep going for long. If you really want to have some fun-…"

It was then that there was a knock at the door, cutting him short. He closed his eyes in irritation. "Yes?" he called out. Before he got an answer from the other side, the person came into the room to witness the compromising position that Blood had Alice in.

"OH, I-I'm sorry, Blood. I didn't know that Alice was in here," his number two answered nervously. "I-it's not that important. I can come back-…"

"No, that's alright," Blood sighed, slightly irritated. He pulled himself away from Alice and went back to his desk. "What is it that you need?"

"Blood!" Alice interrupted before Elliot could respond. Her cheeks were flush as she was filled with embarrassment.

"Just what could you be so bothered about?" Blood questioned, looking at the girl. "I am not upset with you for keeping the information in the dark. We were already well aware of the relationship you have with the Park Owner. Now quickly run along. I have a lot of work to attend to."

Alice found it odd that the mafia boss was trying to usher her out of the room when there is work to do. Rather, he would typically ask her to stay as a distraction from the work. Alice did not want to find out what Blood was up to and, instead, did as he said and quickly disappeared out the doors and into the great hallway. Blood just sat at his desk with a slight smirk across his face.

"Blood?" his subordinate asked, "Do you like Alice?"

"The young lady already has a lover, Elliot."

"That doesn't answer my question," the not-a-rabbit man said. His face was serious.

"And what if I said yes?" the boss responded, raising an eyebrow.

Elliot's face softened from its previously serious state. "I see," he muttered. "Then I'll do everything in my power to help you land her."

"Will you?"

"Of course, Blood. I'd do anything for you." And so Elliot left without a word of where he was going or why he was even going.

Once the door slammed shut behind his faithful subordinate, he leaned back in his seat almost in a satisfied manner. He then muttered to himself, "Love is beautiful." He could see as plain as day it was love that Alice held for the man. He knew for a while now. "Yet so boring…" he added. His slight smirk transformed into a crooked grin. "… I will make it more interesting." And so the scheming man sat with his crooked grin. The stage was set. All the world's his stage, and all the men and women were merely his players.


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot's trigger finger itched. If it was what Blood would want, then it shall be done. Failure isn't an option. Or, at least, it shouldn't be. The greeters at the gate gazed at him in a confused manner.

"Hey! Are you here for business or fun?!" they shouted in their usual tone.

"Yeah! We were not informed of any negotiations!" another added.

"I'm not here to play and have 'fun' if that is what you're asking," he muttered angrily under his breath. "Where's the park owner?"

"The boss?!" one questioned. "He's probably out doing his rounds at the moment! If you want, we could escort you-…"

"No, I'm fine," the 'long' eared man interrupted, pushing past the gate duo to enter the park. "I can-…." His ears now twitched up as he heard a familiar voice not too far off in the distance. He darted of, towards the voice- towards Gowland.

"Hey!" Elliot called to the man in a not so friendly tone. Gowland was speaking with his subordinates when the man approached.

"Well if it isn't number two of the mafia. What are you doing here? We do not have any scheduled negotiations." Gowland questioned, eyebrows furrowed. "Did you come here to play?"

"I don't come here to play, _old man_ ," the angry non-rabbit scoffed. "This is business."

"What business could you possibly have here?"

"Blood has interests in Alice. So I need to make you disappear." With that, the blond pulled his gun, ready to shoot park owner. If Gowland were gone, then Alice would turn to Blood and love him (or so he believed). Unfortunately for Elliot, the park employees had already smelled something fishy and had readied themselves for anything to happen. Their shots were off before Elliot could even line up a shot. There was blood, lots of it. The not-a-rabbit was lucky there wasn't more from all the shots that were fired- the park had many workers and each worker had a gun. He was hit twice.

"Hold your fire!" Gowland roared unexpectedly. He waved his arms to call off the attack. Elliot fell to his knees, holding his side which began to gush with blood. His other hand hung limply as the crimson liquid trailed down to his fingers from the gunshot wound that had opened up on his shoulder.

"I just tried to kill you!" Elliot barked. He failed his mission. Wasn't even close. For his incompetence, he should pay the price. "Why are you sparing me?"

"Do you even care about Alice?" Gowland asked, his face grew dark with sadness and a hidden rage as his head hung. "Don't you understand her feelings? I'm not going to kill you. She cares about you, number two. She would be sad if you were gone."

"S-she would?" he questioned. He let out a loud groan in pain and hunched over.

"I would have no issue with killing you here if it weren't for her kind heart. I would shoot you myself for thinking of taking Alice from me. But Alice is her own person. She can choose who she loves and cares about. I won't stand in her way and I won't make her cry. If she wants to be with Dupre, I shall bow out. But don't make choices for her. She still has the choice to leave this world and then nobody, not even her, will be happy."

"Blood can chain her away and never let her leave."

"But wouldn't that make her sad too?"

"I… I wouldn't care if she were sad as long as Blood is happy."

"Get out…" the irritated redhead grumbled, trying to keep his anger in check. "GET OUT OF MY PARK BEFORE I REALLY DO KILL YOU!" he roared, kicking the hurting non-rabbit that was hunched on the ground. "The wounds aren't lethal as long as you get them treated. So get out now before I change my mind."

The man watched as Elliot stood and hobble out of the gates to his park. His clock-heart fell as soon as the rage subsided. What if Alice really wanted to be with the Hatter instead? She had told him once that Dupre had the face of her former lover. Perhaps she would be drawn to his face? No, he shook his head. Alice had never once said she had an interest in the man.

But from that moment on, a seed of worry was planted within him.

xXx

Blood Dupre was waiting patiently in his room as Alice tidied up the bookshelves around his room. He didn't usually post Alice to work within his room but for this to work, she needed to be there. He wanted to tease her, too, since that is always what he did whenever she came by, but this time he had to refrain if he wanted the plan to work.

He turned his attention once more to the paperwork he was working on. He scribbled some things down as he eagerly awaited the entrance of someone- anyone really- to announce the fate of Elliot whether he, himself, survived to tell the tale or if he had been savagely killed by the enemy territory. Either way would satiate his boredom.

As if on cue, "Blood!" a weak voice tried to shout as the doors to the boss' office swung open. It was Elliot, hunched over in pain as the man held the open wound in his gut. The thick, crimson liquid stained the floor upon which he stood.

"I'm sorry, Blood," he muttered, stepping farther into the room. He lost his balance and fell to his knees. "I'm so sorry, Blood. I screwed up."

"Elliot?!" Alice gasped, dropping everything as she darted to the man's side. "What happened?! Who did this?!"

"A-Alice?" he questioned. "What are you- ARGH!" a sudden stabbing pain overtook the blond man before he could finish speaking. He took a heavy, shaky breath.

"What happened, Elliot?!" Alice demanded him to answer. His purple eyes locked with her teal ones and he frowned. He was conflicted about the things that the Park Owner had said. He couldn't tell what she wanted from the look in her eyes- all he saw was worry.

"T-the Amusement Park-…" he stopped himself from saying any more. It would hurt too much. Instead, he looked up to the Mafioso- the one watching from behind his desk. "I'm sorry," he said one more time before falling over.

"Wait! What do you mean the Amusement Park?!" Alice pleaded to his limp body. He was out like a light- but at least he was still breathing. The girl shook his body, trying to wake him. She needed answers but she wouldn't get them. Instead, Blood stood from his desk and watched the site before him. Alice crying over Elliot who continued to bleed on the floor, demanding answers to her questions.

"Can I get someone in here to deal with this?" he sighed, waving his hand towards the duo. In an instant there were several servants helping with the large and heavy man. It didn't take long for everything to be cleaned up.

"Will he be alright…?" she croaked through her tears. She was only met with silence as the man went back to his paperwork. "Who did this? Why did this happen?"

"I do not know what happened," Blood finally answered in a bored tone. "From the sounds of it, he was attacked by the Amusement Park lot. We are enemies so it isn't that surprising for them to attack a member of our family." He sighed somewhat and dropped his pen on his desk. "Ah, but it is unusual for them to attack a main player without any provocation."

"Did Elliot provoke them to attack?"

"I never gave him an order to cause a dispute," he said truthfully. He didn't give an order. "He wouldn't do anything that stupid without my say-so. And if that is the case, we must be on guard against the Amusement Park. Even you could be in danger since you are a part of this family," Blood pointed out. She was wearing a maid costume- a sign that she was, indeed, a part of the Hatter's Mafia.

"B-but they know me!" Alice retorted. "They know I'm not a threat!"

"As your landlord, I cannot allow you to leave the premises until the matter is discussed in the upcoming negotiation. If you cannot entertain yourself on your next break before then, I insist you come and have some tea. It feels like it has been a while, young lady."

Although he was just offering, it felt more like an order to Alice. She frowned and rubbed at her pink and puffy eyes. She couldn't argue with him. Instead, she stood and turned to her boss.

"I-I'll go check on Elliot," she said before bowing politely and disappearing into the hall. It was then the Blood could let out his amused chuckles.

"Interesting," he practically laughed. "For once, _Romeo_ did not slaughter poor _Tybalt_." And so he sat back, amused by the change in events. His players may not have moved as he predicted but the show will still go on.


End file.
